Summaries of EoB
This is the complete list of session summaries of EoB as written by the DM Fanthes. Session 1: Rentiere's Caravan Our tale begins, along the trail to Kantara. Kantara is known for being one of the bigger mercantile cities of Edulos, attracting merchants and conmen alike. Because of this, the trail to Kantara is infamously dangerous, as it is bound to be speckled with bandits and highwaymen. Luckily for you, the rich elven gentleman going by the name of Rentiere has a caravan due to leave for Kantara soon, which you all decide to join. During this time on the road, Vaqeen and Lucinda stumble upon a mysterious trinket which looks like an eye and in a moment of panic, Vaqeen pockets the ware, secretly stealing from the caravan. About a day passes before a goblin ambush befalls the caravan, but due to the bravery and might of the party, they prevail. Not long after, a vicious pair of giant scorpions attack the caravan as well, and although suffering no fatal wounds, the encounter was rough. However, with morals on high, the party sang and generally had fun traveling through night and day. With Kantara safely on the horizon, what fate would await our adventurers? Session 2: Fortune Teller Upon entering the city you quickly notice a street that has been barricaded off from the rest of the city. The city watch informs you that the city admittedly has a big problem on Reeder St. but due to the war with the centaurs out east the city is low on infantry. Also, apparently children disappearing is at an all-time high in Kantara. You end up agreeing to help the city and plan to enter the streets by nightfall, planning to finish up other business around town before diving into this sticky situation. During the day, you all manage to buy some supplies from the local market place, have a fateful encounter with a Bard named Handsome Lars, and get some valuable information from a mystic named Eitrigg. But before all this, you meet the human Barbarian, Bøv den Bøvede, who after a pretty wry first impression reluctantly joins the party. Anyway, Eitrigg can see into the future, and he proposed ways the player characters would die, should they not be careful. Selphie was to die in a ring of fire, Lucinda would die close to, or by ice and snow and Vaqeen, would perish should he keep the stolen Eye of Banthagorik on his person. Bøv asked about his long lost friend, and Eitrigg told him answers would be on Reeder St. Mikkolas asked about the past that haunts him, and he was told to go East, deeper into Edulos. You all end the day's adventure by spending your early evening in The Leaky Barrel, taking a short rest before engaging Reeder St. at night. Session 3: Into Reeder St. Horrible visions haunt the players and it is safe to assume no one slept well that night. From evil artifacts influencing their dreams, to nightmares of the past and crying voices, the players awoke in a state of tremendous discomfort. Nevertheless, they still decided to go ahead with the mission and a small five minutes pass, before they arrive at the entrance to Reeder St. On the street, they're able to discern one house as the main cause of the rotten leakage, and decides to investigate further, finding a secret tunnel leading underground and by barely avoding an explosive trap, they manage to reach a large cavern, with several figues moving about in the low-light. Session 4: Explosive Initiative The session is kicked off with an intense encounter with 5 zombie-like adventurers and guards. On top of this, a tiny gnome with some kind of bomb lobbing device reigned terror on the group as they tried to progress through the cavern. Mikkolas and Vaqeen narrowly avoid the sweet embrace of death and in the end, the band of PCs come out on top. After rescuing a child from the clutches of the zombies, and subduing the gnome and tying him up, the PCs delve deeper into the cavern by taking a slimey, slippery slide that leads further down. Session 5: Disturbing Discovery Following the slippery slide, the adventuring band of player characters manage to find the lair of the old necromancer Trevor, who was the source of all the trouble on Reeder St. After taking him and his modified zombie kids out, you use a magic transponder like device to return to the surface. You went to the Leaky Barrel Inn to rest up on the encounter, and awaken to an arrest issued by Major himself. The guards lead you to the Major, Anorak Bight's house, upon entering Anorak Bight claims your group stole something that belonged to him from the caravan. Anorak then sheds his skin, revealing himself to be Banthagorik in disguise. The fierce ice demon wants his eye back, but after a very intense battle, he is soundly beaten as he tries to escape into a frozen arctic realm. With Banthagorik defeated, the city guard increases your reward for helping the city of Kantara, they offer you a type of caravan cart/carriage and a horse to pull it, as well as supplies to last weeks on the road. The city decided to throw a feast in honor of this adventuring band, who from now on chose to refer to themselves as The Revengers. However, at the night of the feast, Vaqeen makes a disturbing discovery, in that he still has the Eye of Banthagorik on his person, and that his skin is starting to feel colder by the day. After the feast, everyone wakes up in the early hours to find a band of mercenaries knocking at their door. Sent by Handsome Lars, they seek to reclaim his lute and beat up whoever took it. The mercenaries are quickly shrugged off like they're nothing, the party even decides to take one of them, named Brian, hostage as they look for Handsome Lars. Following Lars' tracks towards Jarren, they end up empty-handed, as Lars' track seem to disappear in the middle of the desert, the only telling sign of the scene being strange purple glittery energy. As The Revengers look toward new horizons, they decide to help out their fellow member, Selphie, by sailing to Zion to help her with internal affairs. Moments before they leave port, a letter hits Selphie in her face, this one also covered in glitter and telling her to follow her heart, signed by a certain LL whose identity continue to bewilder The Revengers. After days of sailing, The Revengers finally come to land on Zion, and after travelling a little further on land, and buying some warm clothes for the cold journey ahead, they set the course for the agreed upon meeting location for the mission. To Be Continued In Laruma's Lost Mines of Phandelver.